Amores que hacen historia
by Komatsuki-san
Summary: Que pasaria si todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado se demoronara en un momento, la historia cambia, entren por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Bleach no son de mi posesión son de Tite Kubo, y este fanfic es escrito solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Caía la tarde en esa enorme ciudad, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y con esto el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de magníficas tonalidades de amarillo: la noche anterior había nevado como nunca y todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto por una espesa manta blanca, Rukia el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación en esa enorme casa, le encantaban esos momentos en los que el sol se ocultaba el amarillo se hacía mas intenso. Trataba de olvidar el ajetreo de la casa y en especial olvidarse aunque fuera por un momento de su hermano mayor que en ciertas ocasiones la volvía loca.

Mientras miraba hacia afuera perdida en sus pensamientos entra en la habitación Akane su mejor amiga, prácticamente habían crecido juntas, eran como hermanas aunque no fueran de la misma sangre.

- ¿Ya se ocultó el sol? – pregunta la pelirroja a su amiga mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes sofás presentes en la habitación

- Si…hace unos diez minutos – contesta la pelinegra que permanecía frente a la ventana

- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las puestas de sol?

- No lo se…tal vez porque me ayudan a olvidarme de todo…principalmente que en ciertas ocasiones siento que nee-sama me odia…..y desconozco la razón….

- El no te odia, sólo es estricto porque te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti…

- Lo se…pero me cuesta mucho creerlo….- contesta la pelinegra de hermosos ojos violetas

- Es paste de todo, él quiere que seas alguien algún día…

- ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero ser "alguien" algún día? – interrumpe la pelinegra a su amiga

- Sigues pensando en Kurosaki ¿Verdad?

- No…él ya es caso perdido….- miente mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación - …No puedo evitar lo inevitable, él cree que lo traicioné y no puedo convencerlo de lo contrario….además nee-sama no lo aprueba…

- ¿Y Zack? – pregunta Akane captando la atención de su pequeña amiga

- Zack – contesta Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - …él es todo lo que una joven puede pedir…es apuesto, su familia tiene mucho dinero…nunca me ha decepcionado…pero su matrimonio fue arreglado desde que era muy joven….él ya tiene a quien amar…

- Si sabes que él no la ama….

- Si y lo tengo muy presente pero no quiero ser yo la que acabe con ese contrato familiar….

- Sabes que él renunciaría a todo por estar contigo….

- Si…lo se… - contesta Rukia mientras caminaba hacía la puerta - …y eso es lo que quiero evitar a toda costa….

- Entiendo…

Akane entendía la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga y la razón por la cual no debía interponerse entre Zack y la novia que su familia le había impuesto; Rukia bajó las escaleras en busca de su hermano, el momento de paz había terminado y era el momento de volver a sus deberes como asistente de presidencia en una enorme compañía, era la única que había logrado satisfacer las demandas de aquel hombre.

El año empezaba, había sido un momento bueno para la compañía y la mayor parte de las cuentas cerraban a la perfección, habían habido muchos recortes de personal y una de esas plazas había sido tomada por Rukia la hermana menor y asistente del presidente de aquella enorme compañía; en una de las reuniones anuales se había pedido que todos dieran sus logros y explicaciones en las ventas, todas eran noticias alentadoras hasta que llego el momento en el que la pequeña Kuchiki tuvo que dar su información.

- Ahora dime, Rukia; como van esas cuentas que llevas… - dijo el pelinegro con su seriedad habitual

- Durante todo el año, la venta fue excelente…

- ¿Por qué una de tus cuentas no cerró? – interrumpe el pelinegro

- Porque un cliente no termino de pagar su cuenta impidiendo que esa cuenta no cerrara como debía…

- ¿Quién es el cliente?

- Kurosaki Ichigo….compro un lote a las afueras de Karakura y luego de unos meses dejó de pagar….

- Bueno creo que todos sabemos que ese cliente lo recomendaste tú…..

- Así es….

- Es raro que siendo tu amigo no hayas logrado que siguiera pagando…. – dijo mirando a su hermana menor con enojo y un poco de desprecio - ¿Acaso no es tu amigo, Rukia?

- Si…. Lo era….

- Bueno…..no aceptaré ningún pero…. – dijo seriamente - ….cuando tomaste esas cuentas te advertí que un solo error y te olvidabas del empleo….Hisana me obliga a tenerte aquí pero un error mas no toleraré….

- Déjame arreglarlo…..sino puedo hacerlo yo misma presentaré mi renuncia….

- Está bien….te daré un mes para que esa cuenta cierre…..sino descontaré el dinero de tu sueldo y te despides del empleo….

- Si…nee-sama

- Pueden irse

Afuera

- Creo que Byakuya-sama fue muy duro contigo

- Si yo también lo creo….. – contesta Inoue

- No lo creo; Ichigo tiene la culpa de todo….es un idiota – lo último lo dijo para si misma

- Si lo es….pero debió terminar de pagar aunque estuviera enfadado contigo…

- No lo hizo porque me odia – contesta la pelinegra

- Él no te odia…te quiere más de lo que tu piensas…..

- Y eso quiero creer…pero demuestra lo contrario cuando se mofa de su perfecta novia – dice la pelinegra acercándose a la puerta se su auto – creo que nee-sama me va a despedir porque no voy a lograr que Ichigo pague todo ese dinero

- No lo hará…tu hermana lo hizo jurar que no te dejará…..

- Y luego se fue….

- No importa, si alguna vez sintió amor por ella no le hará daño a su pequeña hermana….

- Eso espero


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es un nuevo fanfic que empecé a escribir recientemente y espero que les guste, plis plis plis dejen reviews son importantes para mi persona. Y de una vez aprovecho para pedir disculpas por dejar la historia cortada, el motivo fue que la subí sin editarla, espero puedan perdonar a esta pobre escritora :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Bleach no son de mi posesión son de Tite Kubo, y este fanfic es escrito solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic puede contener personajes que jamás han salido en la serie, conforme se va desarrollando la historia se irán dando a conocer sus historias. Espero que les guste, es de mi persona para todos ustedes.

CAPITULO 2

La pelinegra se subió en su auto, quería salir de aquel lugar y despejar aunque fuera por cinco minutos su cabeza, el paseo fue realmente corto debido a que el deber la llamaba debía de arreglar aquel problema lo antes posible y no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que se le pasara el mes de tiempo. Al llegar de nuevo a casa se encuentra con un coche no tan desconocido, era el de se hermana mayor; entró a la casa rezando por que su hermana no estuviera allí y le hiciera el problema mas grande.

¿Hisana? - dice la pelinegra a su hermana que esperaba en la estancia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar con Byakuya-sama, no tiene el derecho de despedirte...

Si lo tiene, Hisana... - interrumpe la pelinegra a su hermana

Si...pero no debe hacerlo...

No te preocupes, pase mucho tiempo sola y pude sobrevivir creo que unos días mas no me van a matar...se como cuidarme, Hisana

Lo se... - contesta tristemente la otra pelinegra - ...sé que mi hermanita es muy fuerte

No alborotes lo que esta tranquilo...te amo y se que quieres lo mejor para mi, pero debo salir de esto yo sola

Está bien...ya debo irme, cuídate mucho

Lo haré

Hisana se va antes de que Byakuya se enterara de su presencia, tenían una historia complicada; Rukia sube a su cuarto un lugar espacioso en el cual podía pensar y estar sola por un rato, trato de olvidar las situación de la mañana pero no pudo, tomo su celular y decidió hablar con su amiga por un rato.

Hola – dice una voz dulce al otro lado del telefono

Hola, amiga

¿Rukia? ¿Porque me llamas, pasa algo?

No solo quiero platicar con alguien aunque sea por un rato...

Bien ¿De que quieres hablar?

Bueno...tu sabes...

RUKIA – la llama Byakuya desde su oficina en el primer piso

YA VOY – contesta la pelinegra – Lo siento amiga tengo que irme te llamare luego

Esta bien

Rukia baja rápidamente hasta la oficina de su hermano y jefe

¿Me llamabas, nee-sama?

Así es... - contesta el pelinegro seriamente y sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía al frente – Necesito que me hagas un favor...hay que entregar unos papeles a un cliente...pero yo no puedo hacerlo...¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Claro, nee-sama – contesta la pelinegra tomando la carpeta que estaba frente a ella en el escritorio - ¿Donde tengo que entregarla?

En la residencia Kurosaki….- dijo sin levantar la vista y esperando la reacción de su pequeña hermana, pero al no obtener respuesta la miró seriamente - ….puedes hacerlo o me encargare yo mismo de entregarlos...

No...Nee-sama...yo lo hare – contesta la pelinegra tomando la carpeta que estaba frente a ella – Ire en este instante

Bien...otra cosa, Rukia – dice el pelinegro mirandola con seriedad - ¿Qué hacia Hisana aquí esta mañana?

Nada solo vino a verme...estaba preocupada por mi eso es todo...

Bien...vete o llegaras tarde – dijo el hermano mayor volviendo a su trabajo

La joven sube a su auto, sin ninguna gana de buscar a Ichigo, pero tenía que hacerlo; al llegar se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente, una parte de su ser le decia que debía ser valiente y entrar pero la parte herida le decía que se olvidara de todo y se marchara cuanto antes. Al final salio del auto y toco la puerta, quien la abrió era la nueva novia de Ichigo.

Si...¿Qué quieres, enana? - le dice con desprecio

Contigo nada, busco al dueño de la casa...

Salió hace un rato...

No te creo ni una palabra

Pues, puedes...

Gill, amor ¿Quién busca?

Nadie, amor solo una molestia...

¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo ¿Puedo? - pregunta la pelinegra examinando la cara de odio que tenía su contrincante

Claro, pasa

Rukia entra y camina al lado de Ichigo hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre.

¿Que necesitas, Rukia?

Esto te lo envía Nee-sama – dice dandole el folder que llevaba en sus manos

Gracias por traerlo – contesta recibiendolo

Ahora...necesito que pagues todas las cuotas que dejaste sin pagar, desde el año pasado... - dice seriamente luego de unos minutos

No voy a pagar nada

Entonces debes devolver el lote...

No lo haré – contesta sin dejarla terminar – me engañaste para comprar ese lote

Yo no engañe a nadie – contesta con enojo – Si no pagas voy a embargarlo y será nuestro aunque no quieras darlo

Has lo que quieras, Rukia

¿Por qué me haces esto, Ichigo? - contesta la pelinegra ya muy enojada

Tú me engañaste, me enredaste para comprar ese lote y luego te fuiste no se a donde con tu querido amiguito, luego de dos meses volviste y cobraste el doble del valor original; te juré amor eterno y tú que hiciste...¡TE MARCHASTE CON ZACK! - contesta con mucho enojo y resentimiento en su voz

¿Así que te estas vengando?

En efecto...

Bien... - contesta la pelinegra levantandose de la silla donde se encontraba sentada - ...Tú continua con tu estupida venganza, mientras yo me quedo sin trabajo por tu culpa, espero que estes satisfecho... - Rukia lo miraba con odio inexplicable - ¡AH! y espero que seas muy feliz con la odiosa que escogiste como novia...

Rukia se levanta furiosa y se dirige a la puerta, pero al salir se encuentra con un viejo amigo que llevaba mucho sin ver.

¡Kuchiki-san!

…..¡VOLVISTE!... - contesta con alegría para luego abrazarlo

Hola,

Lamento que el cap sea tan corto y que tarde mucho en actualizar pero tenía una agenda muy ocupada...pero bueno pude ver que estan entrando a ver mi fanfic...por favor denme su opinión, es importante para mi saber que les parece.

Gracias, por entrar y recuerden dejan Reviews!

CHAU!


End file.
